


Handplates and Dogtags

by Kakashisgirlfighter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Handplates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakashisgirlfighter/pseuds/Kakashisgirlfighter
Summary: Gaster find two human sisters and take them into his lab as he does experiments on them to understand human and their determination. His first two subjects start to form a bond as they struggle to live through this darkness of pain and hope to be free from Gaster.





	1. Chapter 1: Two Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Base on the Undertale AU; Handplates created by zarla

Gaster made his way to the throne room as he look at some reports and what he had learn from his two subjects that he had locked away in his secret lab that no one knew about. He enter the throne room that was covered in golden flowers. 

Asgore wasn’t here, but there was another part of the castle he would be. Gaster made his way to another place that only he and Asgore have come once in awhile together only to look. 

The barrier, Gaster walked into the room what seem like endless white room he look around for the king as far he could in the room. He happen to hear footsteps, it wasn’t like the heavy footsteps that Asgore would have. 

They seem much more softer. It seem odd that he would hear footsteps like these here, it was strange. Soon he started to hear voices. “Sis…we’ve been walking for hours…where are we?” One voice said that was soft and shy till he heard another voice speak up that was load and kind. “It’s alright, we came here till the storm was over.” 

The voices were young almost like his two subjects but they were female than male voices. He took a moment to think about this. If they were humans? Two human girls? Why come to end of the barrier? It was the end of the barrier and yet two humans came this way? 

Gaster could see them, they were the same age as his subjects. Two human girls who came in wearing nothing but heavy coats and scarves as they were both covered in snow. They lean against the wall as one hugged the other. Gaster was reminded how his subjects would sleep like that as well, in this case it must be a way for them to stay warm. 

He look at them as he notice their coats; Adora on the oldest and Adin was on the other. He took a moment to realize something, two humans who had wandered into the underground not even realize they have walked into the the only exit out of the underground, but the fact was there was two of them. 

Gaster only stare at them for a moment or two thinking what to do with them. RIght now there was five human souls collected right now and two humans came to the underground at the same time. He could kill the two right now and take their souls at the same time breaking the barrier. 

But another thought came into mind, the fact there was two and he would never get another chance like this again but never knowing when a human would fall again and these two have walked into the exit. 

He could study them and understand what human determination could do, not just the soul itself but how it effect on their bodies and mind, physically and mentally and even how they would react to magic and his two subjects. 

Gaster picked up the two sisters in his arms walking out of the room where the barrier was. He walked into the throne room and thankfully Asgore was nowhere to been seen. He sat the reports down on the throne while trying to hold one of the girls and not waking them up. 

He was lucky to learn how to teleport but with two humans he was going to be worn out later and most of all, his subjects would notice him and them. This was the perfect way to get them or maybe kill a human to raise their LV a bit. He teleport them to his lab that was hidden in Hotland. 

He set them down on one of the bed he used for when one of the subjects were unable to move or in risk of turning into dust. He look at them for a moment as he went to look for some cloths that was like his subjects, he did need something to tell the two apart. He could still tell which one was older and younger. 

He started to take some metal pieces that he had left over from making the plates for his subjects. He work on them never once waking the girls up. They were small, but he put W.D.G on it. Since both girls’ names started with an A, he made one with A-1 that was made for Adora and the other had A-2 for Adin. 

It was hours till both girls woke up, Adora awoke first as Adin who was still waking up, Adora notice they weren’t in their cloths, scarfs or coats. They were wearing what seem like something they would find in a hospital. Adin woke up as she look around the room not seeing a single window or person. The girls notice they were were something around their necks as well. 

“Dogtags?” Adora asked herself as Adin look at hers for a moment as she try to take it off. It was odd, when she try to remove it, it never move from neck point. The sisters both look at each other trying to remove it. 

“I see you two have figured out about those tags.” The girls notice as Gaster came into the room drinking his cup of coffee. The girls look at him confused as he came in sitting in one of the chairs. “Who are you?” Adora asked as Adin hugged her. 

Gaster only look at them wondering what they’ll do? Adora only stare at him confused as Adin just hugged her sister close to her. “I don’t think you two would care for that, beside I will never get another chance like this.” He said to them. 

The girls look at him again notice he wasn’t like them at all, he was a skeleton with holes in his hand and his speak was different and yet they could understand him. Adora who never once took her eyes off of him stared at him. What did he mean get another chance like this? She started to realize something and figure out where she and Adin were. The stories about MT. Ebott were true. 

“We’re underground…?are we?” She ask him as Gaster took another sip of his coffee. He somewhat grin at the girl as the younger was more confused. In some ways she was like one of his subjects. Gaster soon separated them for a bit as he held one in place. 

“I’m going to make some rules for you two, to make sure you two don’t get any ideas.” 

“One of the rules, you two will not try to escape. Two; try to attack me and it will end very badly for you. And my most important rule is that if you two will use your determination, I will end your lives.” 

The sisters look scared as Adora was let go since she was the eldest which would make a good explain to her little sister. Both girls hug each other as if their dear life was on it. Gaster only watch them as he told them to follow him and made sure they didn’t do anything to escape. He was going to enjoy learning about the human souls better than dealing with souls. 

This was going to be more interesting with two living humans now. He lead them to one of the cells that he had used for his other two subjects before putting them into the same one together. It would make sense for them as well. No yelling, crying or the pleading for them to be together. 

In the other cell the brothers awoke to notice something different happening. This wasn’t the normal time Gaster would be here, he would be home or something. Something new must be happening, Subject 1-s; Sans awoke only hearing a few footsteps. 

He could tell one of them was Gaster’s but he heard other two. Two of them he had never heard before, he didn’t want to wake his brother; P-2; Papyrus after today’s experiment. He acted like he was asleep having one eye half open to see what or who the other steps belong to. 

He saw Gaster coming when he saw two figures behind him. They look different from them, they weren’t skeleton, but dress almost like them. He heard the other cell open as Gaster told them to get inside. Sans knew he would be watching him as well, he closed his eye as Gaster walked by till looking at his subjects. He figure it was best to introduce them to one another to see how they react to each other. He left as the lights went off. 

Sans got up to make sure as he look down the hallway the best he could, then he heard crying as Papyrus awoke. “What’s wrong brother?” He asked sleepily. 

“Something different just happen.” He said to him as Papyrus got up rubbing his eyes. He looked a little confused till heard crying. It was right next to them as it turn into a sniff or a sob here and there. Sans heard them in the next cell over as he start to knock on the wall. He hope that at least one of them would respond. Adora knock against the wall as Sans smiled a bit. “What are you two?” he asked if they could hear them. 

“Humans.” Adora replied. Sans was confused by that word, was it another name for skeleton for them? The brothers look at each other confused till Sans asked another question. 

“You mean…they’re two of you?” He ask as Adora said yes. Unknown to them Gaster was watching through the cameras that were hidden in the rooms. Gaster watch as they ask each other question. 

Gaster recorded this seeing if this will be good information for his up coming experiments and for his new set of notes. Drinking his coffee as he watch them ask questions through the wall. This was going to be very interesting for awhile.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

Sans and Adora ask each other questions for hours while Gaster recorded them. He wrote down what questions they were asking each other. He needed to make sure that both of them didn’t get an idea about the worlds above and below. If either of them get an idea then it would cause some problems for him. 

He remember the surface too well but mostly the war, the war cause his species to die out that only he was alive. If there was away for not just to bring them back and figuring out to make them stronger if there was another war once they were free or a group of humans decided to come to underground and wipe out all monsters completely. 

“So, how long have you and you sister? Been down here?” Sans asked as Adora try to figure out the hours. She didn’t know, if she was guessing right it would be 24 hours at least a day right now. 

Adin had fallen asleep since she was still tired. “I think a day a least..” she said to him. Sans and Papyrus look at each other, the fact there was something else beside them down here now. 

“Do you have a name?” she ask as they look at each other. They look at the handplates on their hands. 1-s and 2-p that was all Gaster ever called them. Things to him that were like a toy or a piece of machine that he could destroy and put back together and repeat the process over again. 

It seem never ending for them, they have lost count how many times he has broken them or force them to do something. They felt bad now that the girls will be in the same boat as them. “You two don’t have names?” She ask as Adin woke up looking around the cell. 

“Do you have names?” Sans asked again. 

Adora didn’t think it was a good to tell them their names. She look at the dogtags as she notice hers said A-1 on it. “A-1..” she said as Adin gave her a look for lying which wasn’t a lie. 

“Not really a name if you ask me.” He said to her as Papyrus just said a hello when Adin yelled so he could hear her. Papyrus did the same thing, he seem to be happy that they weren’t alone. 

Before long Gaster open the brothers’ cell as he took them into one of the rooms for their mental and intelligence testing. He made sure to take a different direction to make sure that none of them saw each other for the time being. 

Once he got the brothers into the room he told them to wait while he went and get the sisters finally. Once the brothers were alone they had a worry look on their faces as their eyes glowed a little. 

“You think they’re going to be okay?” Papyrus ask as Sans gave what look like a shrug with the response of a I don’t know look. When Gaster open the door the brother saw them for the first time. 

They were holding each other hands, unlike the brothers while they had metal plates on their hands the girls were wearing something similar to theirs, but with As than P and S for them. Gasters set aside in the room with his clipboard taking notes. 

Sans was the first to glow his eyes for now in case this was kind of trick that Gaster was planing or this was another experiment in weird and twisted way for them. 

The brothers look at the sisters till Adin went up to Papyrus as she look at him. Sans look at Adora as she came up to make sure her sister didn’t do anything. Papyrus soon touch her face notice how she was soft compared to him. Adin did the same thing as she touch him feeling a difference from him. 

Gaster took a few notes as he could see some differences and similar with those two. But it was a different story when it was Sans and Adora. They sat there staring at each other as if there was something blocking them from touching each other or something else or it was some kind of trust issue right now. 

Which seem to be best for them for now. The youngest seem to be getting along more and more. It seem what was called an instant bond, of course he had feeling something like this would happen. Gaster notice how they touch each other, from pinch on the cheeks, the rattling of the bones, and the way they look. He could tell they started to ask questions. 

“What are you?” 

“How long have you been down here?” 

“What is that soft stuff on you?” 

“Have you meet others like you?” 

They seem to be asking questions than giving each other answers. The other two seem to make some for of hand gestures to each other, like a wave or a nod to each other. Gaster took down a few more notes till the older ones started to shake hands. It seem more of an introduction for them now since they were face to face than talking back and forth from a wall. 

He notice how they never change their expansion from each other. They only talk to each other through a wall but Sans look over at Gaster as if he was up to something or he just made these so called humans just to make them do something they’ll have to live with. Adora just seem to made a face that seem worrying. 

Soon Gaster told them it was enough, he didn’t want to deal with unwanted questions later from the brothers. The girls look at them till they went to their cell. Papyrus and Adin wave as if they were saying goodbye or goodnight to each other. 

Gaster soon took the sisters to one of the labs. He told them to set at the table that was there. He gave them what look like a puzzle sheet or something. “Homework? Really?” Adora commented as he look at them. 

“Not really, i want to see where your little human brains are.” Adora gave a look as Adin just went ahead and worked on it. “Are you calling us stupid?” She asked as if he was insulting them. Gaster said nothing as he notice how Adin was working on the puzzle sheet. “Your sister isn’t.” Adora look made as she work on her sheet too. 

Gaster could see how fast Adin had finish but she seem to rush it as if she had drawn picture instead, but when Adora finish it was more like a confusing puzzle or she was just being definite. At least he knew which of them was going to give him more trouble, but she didn’t seem to fight back unlike Sans would. Gaster took them back to their cells as Adin hold on to Adora’s hand. He notice this as he wrote down a reminder to himself. 

Adora did show motherly behaviors, when he open the cells the girls went inside notice the bed that hang from the wall almost like beds in jail cells they once saw on tv. Gaster close their cell as they notice force field behind them as he left. Adora help Adin onto the bed as she sat on the floor. 

“So he didn’t anything to you two?” Adora heard Sans from the next cell over. “Just gave us a piece of paper, I just made it more confusing for him.” He laugh as held his brother curl up in his sleep holding on to his hand. 

“I sort made it look like a bad math quiz.” Sans laugh a little as he look confused by this till he ask her. “What’s a math quiz?” Adora just explain it was bunch of numbers that people would have to solve to see how much what was in a group or how much time had gone by. 

Gaster watch from the monitor again till he notice the faint glow from the younger sister’s soul till the older sister’s soul glow. He notice they were about the same color, but he learn from the other human souls who have fallen down were different from one another. 

The sisters’ souls were about the same color, but a different shade of it. He thought his was interesting and he thought about trying out something with them But he needed to get blood samples from them first.


	3. Chapter 3: Blood and Bone

When the lights came on, the brothers work to the blinding light that was the sun for them. It was a routine for them since they know he was here and they were prepare for what tournament he was planing. Sans look over to the wall where the sisters were. 

He could hear soft snores from them which sounded like humming. He knocked on the wall to see if Adora; 1-A was awake. Adora knock as her sister woke up still waking up to their new surroundings. 

Papyrus woke up as he called out for his new friend as Sans grab him giving a concern look. “We have to be careful with them.” Papyrus look at his brother as he just gave a look as if he was getting mad over a toy. “He wouldn’t have them meet us if they were going to hurt us?” He had a point about this. 

They heard the sisters moving around as if they were running around the room. They could hear a sound from them that was a little different. The brothers could hear it as if it something that was good. 

“I caught you!” Adin said giggling as she grab hold of her older sister. Adora hold her giggling till they heard the knock on the wall. “What are you two doing?” Sans ask as Adora look at the wall. 

“I’m just…” Adora was just thinking of what say till Adin notice Gaster outside their cell. He open the cell as he took both girls with him. Sans had a weight in his chest as Papyrus look worried for his new friend. 

“He’s going to hurt them, I know it.” Papyrus look at his handplate fearing what he’ll do to them. 

Gaster have place each girl in different rooms he went into the room with Adin was inside as she was sitting on a table. He had her lay down on the table while he strapped her her down to it. He could see fear in her eyes as her soul glow a greenish color. 

“What are you going to do?” She ask shaking a little. He pull out a few tools, some scalpels, needles, screwdrivers, hammers etc. Adin nothing a tank that look like an air tank as he place what look like a mask over her nose and mouth. 

“It’s better if you close your eyes, I don’t want you screaming the whole time.” He turn a knob on the tank which sent air into the mask. Adin could smell something as it was making her sleepy as her eyes close suddenly. 

Gaster removed the top of her hospital gown off as he sent something that looked like a blanket but with a hole in it. He needed to be careful even if there were just the two of them as he grabbed one of the scalpel as he made cut against her skin as something red started to flow out her. 

In the other room Adora was sitting on the floor when Gaster came in, he was cleaning his hands up with rag with a little bit of red on them. Adora looked at it closely as she sat there in fear clawing backwards to the wall. “What did you to her!?” Adora shouted at him. 

“I did not kill her if that’s what you’re asking.” He said “I just used her to understand about you humans. I only took a some skin, muscle, blood samples from her.” 

Adora had her back to the wall as her eyes went wide. “Is that what you’re going to do to me!?” She ask. Gaster used his magic grabbing her soul making sure she was on the table while he strapped her on it. 

“You won’t be awake for it. I need you two alive.” He said to her gathering up the tools he needed. “But if I make a mistake on you or your sister, then yours souls will be taken to break the barrier.” He said to her placing the mask on her face. 

“What barrier?” Adora asked him. 

He shouldn’t said anything to her, now his other two subjects will ask questions about the outside now. “Say nothing about this or you’ll be punished for asking stupid questions.” He said to her turning the knob to the gas on. Adora soon felt the world around her vanish slowly till she was asleep. Gaster soon did the same thing to Adora as he did to Adin. 

The brothers sat in their cell waiting around, messing around with the cube to hear if the sisters came back at all. Sans started to wonder if they were going through the same pain as them. If they were, why did he had them go at the same time? Papyrus could hear footsteps trying to look out the cell to see if his new friend was okay. They could hear a moan or gasp of pain coming from the next cell over. Adin seem to be waking up as she set up a little holding onto her chest. 

“Sister…it hurts….” Papyrus went over to the wall as he knock on it. “Are you alright?” He called out as Adin went over to the wall leaning against it it. 

“I think so…my chest just hurts.” Adin look at her chest when she notice some odd markings on her chest. They seem faint but they look odd or new. They look like scars as if she had surgery till she saw her sister come in. Adora look down as she notice how scared her sister was as she held her. 

“Alright Subject 2, come alone.” Papyrus went along as he exited the cell when he look over to the sisters’ cell. He notice how they were curled up into balls crying into each other’s chest. They had no idea what Gaster had done to them but they had an idea what he did to them. 

Papyrus only walk by giving them a worry look towards them as he look at his handplate when the two came into the surgically room. He was thankfully that it wasn’t the laser room but still it was uneasy. It was most likely another marrow extraction. He was strapped in seeing the large needle enter his bone. Papyrus only grinned his teeth at the pain. He look away when he notice something different in glass like box with something red, white yellow color and pinkish color. 

They were labeled A-2’s skin, muscle and blood sample. Papyrus had no idea that these were parts of a human’s body, but knowing these were from his friend it scared him a little. 

“What did you do to my friend?” He ask as Gaster remove the needle from his arm. He had a feeling he would notice those but he didn’t answer. But the word friend hit him a little as he just frown a bit, but still he wanted to see how a monster and a human would create as a friendship? The idea of worrying about his friend seem a less of a concern to him. 

“If you care about your friend, I suggest you make sure she will listen. I believe your brother have also become friends with her sister.” He said annoyed as he bandage up Papyrus’ arm. 

“I personally don’t care what you call them, as long you four don’t try anything.” He said pulling on his arm tighten the bandages on it, if Papyrus was a human or a monster with flesh it would have felt all his blood vessels cut off from arm but it was painful as well. 

The sister look at the scars and their tags trying to guess what had happen to them. The could feel pain from it but it was more like burn to them from inside. They had no idea what Gaster did to them, they can feel the pain growing inside of them. They soon saw Papyrus with Gaster as he place him inside his cell. Sans went to him when he came inside hugging him when Gaster told Sans to come with him as he did. The same thing happen to Sans but since he was fragile it was a little different. Of course Sans notice the items that were the same thing. 

“So, going to break them too? Why make ‘humans’ if you’re just going to break them?” He ask as Gaster knew where this was going and he had feeling that about. “I didn’t make them, I found them.” He said to Sans. 

Sans’ eyes sockets widen a little. What did he mean he found them? Sans was starting to get this feeling he had kidnapped humans for these experiments. He didn’t know how or why he took them but he notice how the younger sister was crying and calling out her sister. “You kidnapped them just for fun?” He asked glaring at him. 

“They shouldn’t be here i-” 

“Humans are a lot worst than you think they. You haven’t meet one that would try to kill you. Yet.” Gaster just finish up as he took Sans back to his cell. They walk by the sisters’ cell as they were holding each other like he and his brother would. The way there were it was like they were like a ball in a corner asleep. Adora open her eyes a little to see them just as they disappeared around the corner. 

Later Gaster went and to look at his first human samples, he started to look at the skin first, taking notes down, he went to to look as the muscle samples comparing them to each sister who seem strongest in physically and it seem the older sister was. 

He went to look at their blood seeing if one of them had some kind disuse or just make sure they were related to each other, he took down notes. He also went to his computer as he wanted to see what the sisters were doing. Adora lean against the wall holding her sister as she had cried herself to sleep. 

“Hey, A-1?” Sans called out as he held his brother who was asleep. “You two okay?” He ask her. 

Adora felt the pain fade little by little. But it hurt, not like early. Adora look at her dogtag as she look at the wall. She let out sigh holding her sister close to her. 

“Is he like this? All the time?” She ask while Sans look at his handplate till looking back at the wall. “Yeah…believe me…you two have no idea.”


	4. Chapter 4: Friend

Gaster took Adora as he set up a board game of some sort. It seemed like chess or something as he set up the pieces for them. “A game or this homework?” She ask as Gaster just gave an annoyed look at her. She didn’t know how to play but she did have an idea what the game was to her. She moved a piece as Gaster did the same thing. She didn’t understand what was the point of this? 

She didn’t like the fact he did something to them. But she had feeling it was something else to this, there no use asking questions about it either. “So, what’s the point of this?” She finally ask looking bored as Gaster was taking some notes down. “I have question for you.” He said as he set his pen down as he made another move in their game. “What would happen to your sister if you were killed?” He ask 

Adora just looked at him confused. What was he trying to get at? “I’m going to watch over her..” Gaster never understand the human's’ idea of death or what comes after. Compared to Monsters’ funerals where they turn into dust and their dust is speared over the things they loved, but humans don’t turn into dust, they were like a run down toy that just lay there on the ground untouched or moved. 

“We’re sisters, and I’m the only thing she has in this world.” She said to him. Gaster moved another piece again till he ask another questions. “And if your sister dies? What then?” 

Adora’s eyes seem to be filled with sadness. The thought of it seem have caught her off guard. She didn’t thought of that. She look down at the pieces when she made a move. She seem to be a mother to her, but they were nothing like his other subjects. 

“Well, if you two are the only things to each other, then you would fight if it means killing someone.” Adora look down at the pieces. “I don’t believe in killing.” She said “If killing is the only answer to this world, then why can’t we just change that.” She said to him. Gaster only stare at her and just move another piece till he took it off the board. 

“Sometime you have to. Killing is to the answer to some, even if you don’t believe it.” He said to her. Adora only stare at the board not saying anything as she look at her dogtag around her neck. All she could do was just stare at the board and the tag. 

Adin sat alone in the cell as she heard the brothers doing something in there or playing with something. Papyrus play around with the puzzle cube when he look at the wall knowing that his friend was alone. Sans look at him not sure what to say to him. “Um…human?” Papyrus try to call out to her as she look at the wall. 

“A-2. Call me A-2.” She said since it was on her dogtag. She didn’t want to use her name but she had a feeling she would get into trouble with Gaster or her sister. Papyrus smiled even if she couldn’t see it from the wall. 

Sans just sat back as he slept in cause Gaster came back and took one of them. “A-2 then you can call me 2-P.” he said. Adin just giggle a little, it seem nice to him to hear something different from the sound the cells. 

“So..have you been outside?” Adin just looked confused at his question, but she took a moment to think about it. It must be different for them, then again they haven’t seen a single living thing outside beside themselves, Gaster, and now her and Adora. 

“Is it white and colorful?” He asked her. Adin giggle a little as she figure out an answer for him. All she said it was colorful but told him that there are some places that were white all year. Papyrus was getting really happy about this as Sans sat on the bed platform that they used. Papyrus listen to every word that Adin said about the outside. 

“But, in certain places, flowers and butterflies.” She said. “What are butterflies?” Papyrus asked. 

“I really don’t know…but they’re colorful.” She said smiling thinking about them. “I would like to see one someday.” He told her smiling as well. Even if they couldn’t see each other right now or between the wall. Both of them seem happy. 

Gaster open the cell as he put Adora inside asking for Adin to come along with him. Closing the cell he went over to the brothers’ cell and ask for Papyrus to come along. Sans look at him wondering what he was planning with them. Gaster place them in a room as he left them alone. It was almost like last time but without their older siblings here. 

Adin went up to the mirror which was a window from Gaster on the other side. Papyrus went along as he look at their reflection. “A-2? Are you a skeleton but different?” He asked her as Adin look at herself. 

“Yeah, I have a skeleton, so I guess I’m skeleton too?” Gaster felt like he was listening to toddlers talking to each other but with words. He took notes down how they were like younger children till he noticed something. Their souls appeared as there was a faint glow. 

He notice how they smiled at each other as the glow was different from him and his brother. There was a light shade of pink, He didn’t want to jump to the idea of them liking each other then again children’s idea of love was a little bit silly to him. 

He ignored it as he thought this was how humans and monsters were connecting in away. He had no idea how it works, but he remember that Asgore and his late wife had taken in a human child a long time ago or at least that what he heard, he was so wrapped up in his work he didn’t care for much gospel. 

“But, at least i have a friend now.” Adin said to Papyrus as he smiled. 

The word friend had come up a lot among his colleagues, but things, these two things can’t be friends. It was about the same thing he wrote in his notes awhile back how 1-S and 2-P can’t be brothers. But friends was a different attachment for them. 

“What’s friend?” Papyrus ask her as she hold his hand. “You.” She said smiling at him. There was simulators in them after all. What he really wanted to see if they would panic or fight each other. 

Monsters and humans were enemies and yet this stupid little girl he took was trying to befriend his subject. But this could be used for later events like how the brothers’ bond was for him. 

He soon did the same with the older ones as Sans sat in the room as Adora stood there. They didn’t attack each other which he knew for a fact that wasn’t going to happen since he had a feeling these two were teaming up just to get to him. 

“He’s listening to us anyway so no point acting…whatever you’re acting?” Sans said to Adora while she was standing there on her two legs not getting tired of standing. 

Unlike Sans who was fragile, but Adora was more fragile than him put together. But he wanted to see how the sisters’ determinations were like, they may be different, but things can changes very fast for them. “Don’t you worry about your brother?” 

Adora asked as Sans look at her. He was just waiting for her to do something stupid but it didn’t seem like she was going to. “I mean, he’s alone in that room?” Sans sat up as he look at her. 

He didn’t glare at her it seem more like annoyed look. Why would she bring his brother into this. What does she know about their pain here? She didn’t know the true pain they were feeling, but yet she was going to find out. 

“He does this all the time. Takes us and then hurts us. Everyday. Get use to it.” Adora sat on the floor but she stay away from him till she move a little closer. “But..don’t you have parents?” Gaster’s body froze when she asked that. 

If they did have parents, they would be looking for these girls or at least someone might be looking for them. Sans was confused by the word parents since he never had one, only his brother. “I’m use to, but I promised them to take care of my sister.” Adora told him. 

Sans just looked at her as he let out a light chuckle. “Guessing she’s is the light of your day?” He asked. Adora nodded not saying anything as Sans moved closer, he took her hand shaking it. 

“Well A-1, seem like you and me will get along just fine.” Gaster noticed that their souls didn’t glow like Adin and Papyrus. Maybe it was something else that was causing it. But if it happened again, he might want to look into it more. 

When he was finish for today, the girls were asleep in their cells, the brothers were still awake, Sans was trying to figure out what Gaster was up today, but at least he could trust Adora. 

Papyrus was busy with the puzzle cube when he look up to see two figures walk pass their cell. One looked like him only older, but the figure was a girl and they were talking and laughing. He was confused as he watched them disappear. “Saw something?” Sans asked leaning against him. 

Papyrus just shrugged a little which wasn’t something he would do but the image seem cheerful to him but he had no idea who it was next to him. “Brother…what did you and the other human do?” Sans told him that they just talked, whatever Gaster wanted them to do seem to have not work out for him. 

“And you?” Sans asked letting out a yawn out. The word friend seem to have stuck with him all day. Adin said they were friends and it gave him a different sort of comfort. Papyrus only said about the same thing and left out the word friend. The brothers hold each other as they fall asleep in their cells.


	5. Chapter 5:  Pain

Adora and Adin were taken to another room but this time separated. Gaster wanted to see if they could use their souls to sense the other like the brothers would. Humans and monsters were so different he wanted to see if there were similarities like the brothers. It also give him some understanding of human's’ soul. The girls sat or walk around the rooms they were in. This last for an hour and half at the most. 

It seem the older one was trying to stay calm as she look around the room to see if there was something she could use to communicate with her sister. There was a vent on the ceiling, it wasn’t the greatest idea, but it would have worked if she could reach it. 

Adin on the other hand lay on the floor humming to herself. She was mostly waiting, did she realize she wasn’t in any danger or was she just waiting around for something to happen. 

Gaster was more annoyed or just surprised how this little girl was even stupider than subject 2 was. He wonder if she knew she wasn’t in real danger or she was just dumber than she look. Then again, no wonder subject 2 like her so much. 

He thought about talking with Adin alone since her soul reacted to subject 2’s soul. Plus it would be good information for any future experiments. Adin heard the door open to see Gaster as he was holding a puzzle cube in one hand as he held his clipboard in the other. 

“What are you doing?” Adin ask as he gave her the puzzle cube. She smiled at him as she said thank you to him. He ignored her sitting down at the chair with his clipboard. Adin play with the puzzle cube a little. He took down some notes while she play with the cube. 

Gaster watch her as he took some notes down. There was no reactions from the sisters’ souls. Human souls were different from monster that was for sure. But for some strange reason, it started to glow a little as if the other one was close enough. 

Adora soon have given up as she sat in a corner of the room, she wanted to see Adin just to see if she was okay. Adin just play with the cube since Gaster had to get another one in case these two try to take it like subject 2 did. Adin seem to get one side that was all red as she smiled at him showing her work to him. 

He didn’t care but it took her about the same time as subject had. “Why did you take me and my sister?” She ask as Gaster look at her, he felt as if he was going to be ask the same things with her now. Why does he hurt them? Why couldn’t he stop? He just wrote in his notes till she came over trying to get into his lap. He push her away. “You’re so much like 2-P.” He said to her as Adin look confused till she realize who he was talking about. “You mean my friend?” 

He never understood that word, but he just ignored her as she place the puzzle cube on his lap. “Why did you..open me?” He look at her as if she was just asking a silly question. “I have my reasons.” He told her as Adin look at him. 

She notice the holes in his hands. His hands were like the brothers but different, she took his hand looking at them. Gaster was a little surprised by this but taking his hand back almost hitting her. “How are you two the same?” He said to her. Adin look at him confused. 

Did he mean how her and Adora were the same or was he talking about her and her friend? “You and your sister?” He said as Adin just look confused by his question? “She is my family. She said our parents died..she doesn’t like talking about it, but she said she’ll protect me.” 

Gaster sensed in her voice there was something or if there was her sister was hiding from her. He took her hand for a moment sensing something in her soul. Maybe it was because he was also studying the human souls that were be used for breaking the barrier. Could it be because she was human? “What would you do if your sister was gone?” Adin’s face fall all of a sudden. She was still young but the idea scared her. She felt her chest tighten up. Gaster gotten his answer but he would have to see how the other sister would do? 

The brothers waited to hear the sisters come back, Papyrus wanted to his friend again. When they heard the sound of footsteps Gaster stop in front of their cell with the girls. He open the their cells as the girls went inside. “Why are you putting them in here?” Sans ask seeing the girls standing inside of the room. 

Gaster wanted to see how they would react to sharing a room. If it mean they would end up fighting or somehow sharing the room. He left them alone closing the door on them. Papyrus and Adin were happy about this as they hug each other. Adora and Sans just sat next to each other. “Is he always like that?” She ask him. 

“I mean beside the hurting us thing…I mean cold. Does he feel anything towards us?” 

How could he answer that? Truth was he didn’t feel anything nor did he care about them. Even before the sisters came he didn’t care. He didn’t care if his brother cried in pain, he didn’t care that he broke his eye, he didn’t care about them. 

Why he took these girls was beyond the question. What was different about them compared to him and his brother? How would he break them? “As far I know, he doesn’t.” Sans said to her. The two look at their younger siblings. They seem to have connected easily as if there was no difference between them. 

Gaster watch them on the monsters, he remain watching younger siblings He wrote it down for a few future experiments, he might as well try some of them on the olders ones as well. 

The brothers curl up together holding each as the lights went off, they seem to notice he was staying longer. Adora had Adin on her lap when look at the brothers. It was almost like needed to be that way, see how it was the only comfort they had down here. She notice something between their chest it was glowing. 

“Sis…” Adin was half asleep as she hold out her hand as she hold Adora’s hand in hers. “I don’t think…he is all bad..” 

Adora gave this confused look at her, did she mean the brothers or was she talking about Gaster? She could understand if she meant the brothers or at least the one she become friends with was alright. Adora lean against the wall as she held her hand tightly in her own. “Everything will be alright in the end…” She said holding Adin close to her. 

When Adora fall asleep Gaster took her for one more experiment for tonight. He took Adora into one of the rooms, he set her on the table stripping her onto it. He cover her mouth that way no one heard her. Adora open her eyes a little to see Gaster with a scalpel. 

“Make a sound, I will make sure your sister will have the same.” Adora just closed her eyes till she felt her skin being cut open only this time her arm.


	6. Chapter 6: Killing

The brothers woke up to see the sisters in a corner. Adora’s arm was all wrapped up as Adin hugged her. Whatever Gaster did to her, it seem to have scared her. 

“I won’t let him hurt you…I don’t know what he’ll do to us, but i’m not going to let him hurt you.” Sans sat there as felt the pain in his eye, it was more of the endless pain he had to endure everyday. 

The worst of all when he broke his eye. He and Papyrus were able to glow their eyes, it was their way of comforting each other, but sometime the color would change if they were in a panic. 

Gaster was still studying that, but one of his experiments he broke Sans’ eye in the process, when he tried to fix him, he nearly died, if it wasn’t for his brother, he wouldn’t have come back. 

Sans walk over to them as he notice Adora’s arm. “He does this to us to..but whatever he is doing to you?..” Before Sans could say anything else he notice the blood on her bandages. It was odd, he never seen that from him or his brother. 

“What is that?” He ask as Adora look at it. “Don’t…you bleed?” She ask him. He look confused at the word since he never bleed, than again does he even bleed? Maybe he did and it was different or maybe the magic that’s inside of them was like blood to them? 

“I don’t know, it’s hard to tell when pain is everyday.” Adora place a hand on her sister as he look over to his brother. 

“Bro? Wake up.” Papyrus woke up a little as he notice the sister. He wasn’t sure what happen, he could see how much pain she was in. Adin held her as Papyrus and Sans took a look at her sister’s arm. Adora let out a slight gasp of pain. “Think you can heal it?” Sans ask him. 

Papyrus was very skill in this healing magic but he only done it oh him or his brother. Papyrus started to heal it as Adin just hugged Adora. Adora could feel the pain vanish a little. Papyrus smiled at the sisters asking if there was anything else that was hurting? 

Adora said no since Adin show no physical signs of Gaster’s work on her yet. Adora felt the pain still and she look tired since she did hold back in her pain. She barely remember what was happening. 

“Sis, you get some sleep, I’ll be okay.” Adin smiled at her as Adora closed her eyes for a bit. Papyrus watch as Adin went over to them. She happen to notice the cube and look at it. 

“Oh do you like it? It’s my own puzzle.” Adin look at it as she started to solve it. Papyrus only watch as Sans just watch them. Adin happen to solve as she gave it to Papyrus asking him to set up another one for her. Sans notice their souls seem to change color a bit. 

It was odd since he or his brother have seen this color in their souls when they are together? Maybe it was different for them since they were two different things to each other. He went over to Adora since her sister and his brother were playing with the puzzle cube. 

On the monitors Gaster wrote down notes about this. How they interact with each other, they were two similar to his subjects. “Friend why does he keep you in here? Doesn’t feed you? Play with you?” 

Gaster noted she was asking for a parent figure out of him? Guess to her Gaster was the only father figure to them. He thought to himself how naive or stupid she was. 

He was busy studying the samples he gather for her sister. He knew for a fact that they don’t turn into dust the same as monsters would. Gaster needed to take the younger one for an experiment for today. 

He took Adin hooking her up in a chair. “I need you to open your mouth.” Adin look confused since her hands and legs were tied down to the chair anyway. “Why?” Gaster seem use a bit of force as took a tool off the trae what look like dental tools. 

He open her jaw as he look at her teeth, he wanted to take a baby tooth if she had any left. If she didn’t he was going to have to take a tooth no matter what. “Whatever you do not try to bite.” He told her as he look for for a baby tooth. Of course there wasn’t one. He took a needle to numb a section of her mouth to pull a tooth out. 

Without thinking, Adin bite his finger by mistake. She panic as Gaster pull his hand away. There was a bite of teeth marks on him, even for a skeleton there was a mark even for a human she managed to it. 

“I’m sorry! I’m really sorry!!” Gaster force open her mouth as he place a few things into her mouth making sure she didn’t bite down on him again. “I told you not to bite.” He took the needle as he inject something to numb her mouth soon pulling out a pair pliers. 

Sans place Adora on the bed seen she was still asleep as Papyrus sat close to cell’s door. “Waiting on her?” He ask as Papyrus sat there determined to see her. 

“At least they didn’t hurt us like he does.” The brothers look up as Adin was placed back inside. Tears could be seen on her face. Sans gave a glare at Gaster as if he hurt Papyrus. 

“She’s fine.” He told them. Adin’s mouth had a piece of cotton where her tooth used to be. Papyrus hugged her as she protect her mouth from the force in case of pain. Papyrus eyes glow as if he was expecting her to do the same. Sans and Adora look at each other for a moment till Gaster had realization. 

Humans with their so called determination were able to seal them underground, to the humans this was their magic. Humans don’t have their form of magic back then. 

Then again, humans’ and monster’s magic were different from the start but it seem that humans must have forgotten this after the war was over. “2-P you can heal her if you want.” He said leaving them alone. 

Adora woke a little to see the youngest brother’s hands in what seem like a green light over her sister’s cheek. She try to set up as she felt the slight pain in her arm. It seem to be in less pain than it was before. Sans sat next to her looking at her arm a little. 

“I’m guessing you two can’t heal each other?” he said pointing at the faint glow that Papyrus was creating. 

“So..you humans…don’t heal?” He ask trying to figure out the right words to say. “Not really…we heal…it’s much slower..” She said as their siblings seem to have gotten themselves into a hug or what seem like a dogpile that turn into a hugs. 

“It’s okay…we’ll get through this.” Sans told her as Adora look at her arm. Maybe he was right. 

Gaster was getting something ready as the sisters were pull out of the cell today. Adin was place in a room while Adora could be seen from what look like a window that happens to looking out on her. Gaster happen to give her some kind of weapon. 

It was a stick or some kind of stick. “Now let see if you can fight.” Adora look up at him scared to do anything. There was cage as there was a growl coming from it. Adin look at it as she look up at the window. Gaster felt as if this was playout before. 

“I can’t kill it!” She said. It was the same layout with subject 2. Adora look at Gaster as she glared. He was going to make her kill something. Why was he trying to this? Was he going to make her kill something as well. Gaster just let out a sigh as he had a feeling that this was going to happen. 

“2-A, I will not ask again.” He said as Adora just look worry for her. Gaster wanted to see at least one of them to kill. If humans were still as merciless as they were before. 

Then killing a monster would just be natural to them. “I’m not killing it or hurt it!” She yelled. Gaster thought as much as like with his other two subjects he would do the same thing with them. 

The brothers sat in their cell Papyrus and Sans were playing a little game. They took their fingers as if they’re little figures of them. “Okay so who do you want to be us or him?” Papyrus asked Sans as he took another of his finger off of him. “What are you doing?” 

Papyrus looking at him trying to figure out what was going on. “Maybe we can figure out why those two are here?” Sans said as set his finger to the side. Papyrus did the same as his brother, he wonder the same too. 

Before they could start their game the sisters return holding each other as they came into the cell going into the corner. Gaster was about to leave when Sans said something to him. 

“What did you do to them?” He ask while Gaster left them alone. The brothers look over at the sisters cuddling each other in the corner. Sans notice the look on theirs face, it was almost like how Papyrus was when he was forced to kill something that cause him to break down as well. It was not just one of them it was both of them. 

Gaster start to write up some notes about the sisters, he notice how much the sisters were in ways like his subjects. The youngest sister refuse to kill anything unless she was motivated if it meant hurting her sister or her so call friend. 

She didn’t have a single urge to kill anything. Her sister was the same, but she fear something else would happen to her. She seem to be protecting her sister from any harm that would come to her. A simple tooth pull didn’t scare her enough to fear him or for her sister’s life. 

It didn’t seem that didn’t scare them. Something did scare them, but it wasn’t him or apart of it? Humans didn’t come to their prison for no reason, these two didn’t wander into the only exit of the underground. 

There must have been a reason to it? Children don’t just come to prison where monsters live, he should try to figure out or get one of them talking or have his subjects do it for him?


	7. Chapter 7:  Fight

Adin look at her dog tag, she wonder why she and her sister weren’t allowed to take them off? Were they for telling them apart? Adora and her would be mistaken for twins sisters a lot, when Adora was a few years older than her. 

Papyrus came over when their siblings were being tested. “Can you take it off?” He asked looking at the dogtag around her neck. Adin pull on it a little scared to take it off. She look at his handplate, she took it into her hands as she look at it. The pain he and his brother went through. 

“Did it hurt?” She ask him as Papyrus pull his hand back. His expression changed look at the floor. “I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to..” Papyrus hug her not sure what the dogtags did to them. 

Adin just hug him, it seem to be a thing between them since they’re friends. “Is this what friends do?” Papyrus ask still hugging her. “We’re not siblings, but i like doing it.” He said as Adin smiled. 

“Yeah, friends can hug each other to comfort each other.” she told him, Papyrus like the idea. A friend seem what he needed, even if his brother was his best friend, but this was different for him. 

“I like it friend!~” He hugged her more as she hug him back giggling as they gotten close in just a short time. 

Adora and Sans were given a worksheet from Gaster, it was filled with mathematical problems that Adora hadn’t learn with some hypothesis questions on it. Sans work on it but didn’t care much for it. 

She try to figure out some of these math problems, she notice how Sans were able to answer them, Gaster took note of this seeing how she had no idea how to solve them, she attempted to answer them. 

“You know, if you want to see how smart she is, maybe you should start her out with basic.” Sans snap at Gaster. Adora look at Sans till looking at Gaster pulling on her dogtag. 

“She may look it now, but remember this, humans are a lot smarter than they appear.” He pull the tag’s chain around her neck almost choking her, Sans notice he was waiting for her to fight him. 

He seem more harsh to them more to him and his brother. Sans seem to send a bone attack at him without thinking. Gaster simply block it and let go of Adora as she regain some air. 

“If you protect them now, then you and your brother are most likely dusted.” Adora back away hiding behind Sans almost like his brother would have or the other way around. What was it about humans that Gaster hated? Gaster told them he was going to leave them for a bit as he wanted to check on their siblings. 

“What did I do?” She ask Sans as if she was going to cry. She seem to be hold back her tears. Sans has asked that same question over and over again. He wonder why they were created in the first place? What was the point of all this? 

“You did nothing…” He said working on the test. “Believe me…I think it’s all on him.” He told her. 

Papyrus and Adin play with the puzzle cube, it seem they were trying to make a puzzle, Papyrus started on one side of the cube as Adin work on the other side. Gaster knew these two would find something to do while their siblings were being tested. For them it was more like a game or a play date. 

It was almost they had no idea was beyond what each other are capable of. They had no idea that each other could kill one another. He was going have to do something to make sure they didn’t get along, but this was also to see how their friendship would last? 

Adin and Papyrus were so busy playing with the cube they didn’t notice Gaster was there. He left as he made a mental note to himself. 

Sans finish as Adora finish later. He notice she struggle more but she try, he look at her dogtag around neck as look at it till looking at his plate that was screwed into his hand and his brother. 

“Does he…hate you too?” She ask him. Sans look at her feeling till he thought of he saw someone else in the room, it look like Adora but a little older, standing there in green dress where a red stain seem to be growing little by little. 

Sans look over to Adora as there was nothing there when she look up. “What is it?” She ask when Sans notice Gaster walk back taking the pieces of paper they have worked on. 

Sans and his brother have all seen something here and there, they didn’t know but why was he seeing something with them? Her and her sister? What was he seeing? 

“I’ll be testing your brother and sister next.” He told them, Sans panic a little trying to forget the image of Adora bleeding out from his mind. 

“Okay, try this puzzle.” Sans could hear his brother and Adora’s sister as if they were playing unaware of what was going on. Maybe it was good since took his attention away from Gaster. Adora and Sans notice that Adina and Papyrus were so busy with the puzzle cube they must have not realize they were gone for at least two hours. 

Adora just smiled at this, for some reason it gave her comfort, Sans was still unsure about this but the way Gaster treated Adora early, he felt like something was going to happen if they were left alone with him or something else happen before he created them? 

Adin and Papyrus were so busy with making puzzles till they notice their siblings have come back. 

“Sis, you come back!” Adin run up and hug Adora, Papyrus did the same as always. Gaster have notice whenever Adora came back Adin seem to always goes up and hug her like a mother. What was it about this mother and daughter like relationship, he still question it and made a theory to himself. Dead parents or something. 

He gave them their food for the day and left for the day or what seem like hours. “Where does he go?” Adora ask while the brothers look at her. They had no idea where he goes or where he lives. “It’s not like he takes us with us.” Sans said coldly. 

Papyrus sat down next to Sans placing a hand on his shoulder. “But the outside is amazing.” Adin said “there’s butterflies, flowers, snow.” The brothers smile a little as Sans was trying to figure out some of the pieces he and his brother see in their visions. 

Were some of these things they talk about were just like what they seen? Were they called something else by the outside? 

“What are butterflies? Is that what you and your sister were doing in the other cell?” Sans just sigh as if he forgotten what they were or just like how they talk about the outside world better than having Gaster explain. 

“Why did he give those?” Sans ask pointing to the tags around the girls’ neck. He look at his hand with the plate on it feeling the pain over and over again hearing his brother cry out in pain. 

“He told us not to take them.” Adora said 

Why did she feel like this was a repeat? “He said..he would do something to us?” Adora felt the pain in her arm returning. “I shouldn’t have brought you here..” She look at her sister till going into the corner of the cell. Adin look at her sister till she went over to the brothers. 

Gaster monitor this seeing how the mother act seem to be a reason, what would happen if the sisters were put in what he went through during the war between humans and monsters. 

Adin and Papyrus were taken to another room the next day. Adin had no idea what was going to happen either did Papyrus. They were standing in front of each other Gaster was up in what look like a control room. “Alright, subject 2-P. I want you to use your blue attack on her.” 

Papyrus stood there looking at her. He didn’t want to do this, he was scared what would happen if he hadn’t done what he said? Adin was surrounded by blue colored bones. She moved a little as she felt pain run out through her body. Gaster notice her Hp went down about to 17. 

Papyrus panic a little, her HP was a little different from his and his brother. Gaster wrote down and figure this would be some use for later. 

“Subject 2, attack her again.” Papyrus just stood there looking at his friend. She was hurt, why did he wanted him to hurt her. Was he expecting him to kill her? “I’m not killing her!” He yelled at him. 

“You’re not. You just have to damage her a little till she fights back.” Adin look up reliving one of the experiments in her mind, she didn’t want to hurt him. 

“No! I’m not hurting him!” Gaster just groan he thought as much. He was planning on trying this with their siblings anyway. Mercy with these two? 

“What would you do if you were face with someone who wanted to kill you? Human or Monster?” H e started to some summon some bone around Papyrus as Gaster started to use blue magic on her tossing her around like ball. 

Papyrus begged him to stop, unlike his body Adin’s body was bruised than broken. Gaster let her go as her HP was at 6 while he let Papyrus go to heal her. 

The following day came and Sans and Adora were in the same room as their siblings were. Adora look at Sans as Sans look back at her. They were going through the same experiment. 

“Why do you want us to fight?” Sans ask as Adora gave a look seeing him in the window of the control like room. He didn’t need them arguing with him today. “If you two both in a position with someone who wanted to kill would you fight each other?” He ask them. 

Sans and Adora look at each other, so far the little time they knew of each other they didn’t had a reason to fight. Nor did they want to fight each other. Their siblings were forced to fight, Papyrus couldn’t hurt Adora’s sister and Sans knew for a fact. 

“You know you really like making others suffer.” Sans commented “and to force our siblings to fight even when they’re friends?” 

Gaster just glared at Sans grinding his teeth together. Adora look at him seeing something off. She and Adin didn’t anything to him and yet they were being punished for something. 

Adora look at the ground as if she the light was giving off a fire like blaze of light. Adora hold herself a little biting the bottom of her lips. Gaster notice this and remember what Adin said before. She was protecting her from something? Gaster did use his blue magic on her a little till Sans was making sure he didn’t hurt her. “Protecting a human? 

What a shame, I wonder what you will did if one does try to kill you.” This wasn’t how he wanted the experiment to go today but he did pick on something that Adora was a afraid of something. 

Papyrus was busy making another puzzle for Adin while she started to hum something. “What’s that?” He ask looking a little confused. Adin just smile realizing she was humming. 

“It’s a song, My sister and I sing it when we are scared.” She told him which made him more confused. “What’s a song?” When Adora and Sans return to their cell Adin was explaining what a song was to Papyrus a way he could understand. 

“It like sound and words that make up something.” Adora asat down next to her sister and Sans did the same with his brother. It was sort of nice like this for the brother, it was better than taking about Gaster all the time about letting them go or the continuing pain they were forced to have everyday. “Words and Sound?” 

Adora laugh a little as Sans just grin. “I know, why don’t we just show them?” Adin got happy about forgetting about yesterday as Papyrus smiled too. 

“And we can show you are secret lan-” Sans stop him telling him it wasn’t a good idea for them. The sisters look confused at them wondering what he meant. 

“Why can’t we? He doesn’t have to know.” Papyrus said. “What if he is using them to mess with us? We can’t show them that.” The sisters could tell this was becoming an argument about something. 

If was a secret between them it was best not to ask. Papyrus and Adin were friends but their friendship might put them in danger whatever Gaster had in store for them. It would mean the pain would become endless till one of them could die for real this time. 

“It’s okay..you can tell us when you two are ready or when you can trust us enough.” Adora said, somehow this gave Sans some more trust in them. Adin happen to nodded off a little leaning against her sister. They all needed to sleep whatever Gaster had in store for them for tomorrow. 

Gaster took some notes down on the sisters’ personality, it seem to him that Adora was hiding something and didn’t want to fight with his subjects. 

What was she hiding from her sister or does her sister know what’s going on with her? Fear was one of the greatest use in any experiments but using his subjects as they called friends will work.


	8. Chapter 8: A Somewhat Pillow Fort

“So? Which of one you is weaker?” Sans ask the sisters as they sat on the bed this time. The four of them had made a system of sharing the bed, one night the brothers get it and the next night the sisters get it or when one of them is hurt or broken their system stops till one of them is healed. Sans wanted to know which one of them was weak like him? 

“He figure that Adora was since she was with him for some of the experiments, even if they were just those paper ones as well. Adora look at him moving her a hand a little after having another bone marrow experiment again. 

“Adin was just staring at the ceiling not moving her leg since he did some nerve testing on her leg, she held the puzzle cube as she waited for Papyrus to return. 

““I just wanted to know since he has you with me?” He ask as Adora thought about this for a moment. “No I don’t think so?” She said but she started to have a little panic attack, she kept it hidden from them but mostly from her sister. “Can I tell you something..you have to promise not say anything..to my sister…” 

“Sans nodded a yes while Adora try to remain calm. “I watched our parents get killed…in a fire..” Sans had no idea what was fire. “My sister doesn’t…she doesn’t really know…” Adora said. The word parent was really new to Sans. The word seem so new to him, but it was nice even if they had parent. The idea of the word seem like a wonder to him. He didn’t like the idea of Gaster being his and his brother’s parent. 

““She knows they’re gone…she doesn’t they,,can’t come back.” Adora said looking at her sister while she play with the cube. The cell door open as Papyrus came in hugging his friend and they saw each other again. Sans watch Gaster glaring at him as Adora notice his stare. 

““Why does he hate you?” Adora ask him. “I get this feeling he hates you the most?” Sans look at the floor for a moment.Sans didn’t say anything as he look at his brother and his friend playing with the cube. 

““I think he hates you two more..humans..what are they like?” He ask her. Adora really hadn’t thought about it? She only knew her family and a few when she went to school, but she hadn’t meet anyone else. “Well, some of them are nice but there a few that mean.” Adora said as she continue trying to figure out something else. “Your sister seem really nice to my brother.” Adora could smile in agreement. 

“Adin and Papyrus just kept making puzzles for each other as they solve them. “My sister is shy and yet she can be so innocent and naive sometime.” Adora said looking at them. 

““If we get out of here, I should take you over to our hideout.” Sans was a little confused of the word hideout. Adora could tell for a fact that they never seen or made one in the cell before. She went over to the bed getting under it’s small space, her head just hit the bed a little using the pillow as wall for one of the edges of the bed. Sans was more confused now. 

““Well, this is almost a hideout.” Adora said as Sans just sat there staring at her. “You do know he will find you.” Sans said to her. “I know, but i’m making an explain of what a hideout is.” Sans wasn’t sure if this was an explain or something she’s doing because she’s bored. 

““It’s not much of a pillow fort sis.” Adin said across the room. The skeleton brothers look really confused of what the sisters were talking about. 

“Oh you take as many pillows you can get and make a fort out of them, like a soft place for you and sister.” Adin said “like if we’re hiding, so he couldn’t find us?” This confused the brothers more as sans started to giggle. 

“Papyrus a little confused by his brother’s sudden burst of laughter which was good to see him like this. Papyrus started to laugh too with him. 

“Adin and Adora just laugh with them since there wasn’t much in this cell room. The brothers haven’t laugh like this since they were first meet each other. “You guys sound nice when laughing.” Adora said with a smile at them as Adin nodded a yes. 

“We haven’t laugh since we play our game. We should play it when we’re okay.” Adin said as Papyrus got excited. “When we get outside!?” He ask as his smile grew more as Adin just smiled back at him. “Yeah, it would be a bigger and more space.” Adin said as the hug each other again as their soul seem to have that same glow as before when they held hands. 

““By the way…” Adora look over at Sans. “How come we can’t do that?” Adora ask him. Sans shrug as look at the plate screwed into his hand. He also wonder if it was because he was so weak and easily be turn to dust. Maybe something like that would be too much on his soul? 

“I have no idea?” He said as he sat closer to her, he fit under it even if he was short enough to fit perfectly under it. Sans wasn’t sure if this fort was okay even if Gaster did find them or they still haven’t seen Gaster’s true bad side. Sans happen to notice his brother laying on his stomach with Adin next to him holding the puzzle cube. “We can still think of it as a place for us.” Adora said taking the pillow between the four of them. 

“Gaster watch on the montor seeing this he could feel something nugging at the back of his skull. The way the four of them were acting, Gaster only ignored and turning off the monitor. 

“He had to cut things short since the king had called him and Alphys for something but he had a feeling it might have been about the core as usual. 

“ He didn’t care to see how they can improve safety than again he took two humans down here and yet they haven’t shown any signs of being violent. Then again humans are unpredictable towards monsters. 

“The lights went off as cell’s electric door lights were the only source for them. “Guess he went home..” Sans said as the girls look at him. 

““Lights off mean he’s gone…figures..” Adora look at him seeing the defect in his eyes, like any friend would she gave him some comfort. Sans was a little surprised by this as their siblings stare at them with a smile. 

““The outside…is there red and gold color?” Sans ask. “Yeah, the sun set.” Papyrus and sans look more confused again as the sisters gave each other a giggle. 

““It’s this big ball of light, the sky changes color during a certain time of day.” Adora explain as Adin was trying to make an image with her hands as explain for them to get an idea along with the idea what the sky was. The brothers seem to be more interested of the outside unaware that Gaster was recording this till he comes back.


End file.
